I'm Glad I Confessed
by Mystic Mists
Summary: Natsu has no idea that his online girlfriend, Akias Lee, is actually Lucy, the girl he hates. Lucy decides it is finally time to confess to Natsu who she really is. Will it end out okay? Well, you have to read and find out! Read and Review, please (I DON'T OWN THE COVER)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Today was the day. I would finally confess. Confess to Natsu that I am…Akias Lee. You see, I made this account to win Natsu's heart since he hates Lucy, me. And I succeeded. He and I are a couple. We planned to meet up next week. That's why I want to tell him who I really am. Though I wasn't acting fake in Akias Lee, I was acting just like myself and he didn't even notice. Thank god he's dumb, and I know that's mean, but in my case, it's useful.

Now why does Natsu hate me? Well, you see, I don't really know. Maybe 'cause I was too mean, too annoying, too bossy, or too pushy. Or, I'm too ugly for him to even hang around with. Though, we were all close and stuff. We texted all day, hanged all the time. However, last year, in February, Natsu and I became distant. It felt like he didn't care about me. He was cold to me. And me? I tried to be nice to him. Though, it seemed like the nicer I was, the meaner he was. One day we had argument where we just couldn't handle each other anymore. He asked me what would happened if he didn't want to be my friend anymore. Me being me by jumping into conclusions, said, "you don't want to be friends anymore?" Then he said some things and I said some things and then he just burst and said I don't care anymore about this questions so bye. Therefore I said bye too. Last year in March, he said he didn't want to be friends anymore. I asked why but he kept it to himself and blocked me. Then later he unblocked me which questioned me but I forgot about it. Then he unfriended me in Facebook. Sigh, I love this jerk and he hates me, what luck.

Anyways, I have to think of a way to say this. Do I just go right up and say, "I'm Akias Lee! Your girlfriend!" No, that's too pushy. Maybe, "I've liked you for a long time now so I couldn't leave you alone, so, that's why I made a account called Akias Lee and texted you." No, not that either, seems too innocent. "Yo, Natsu. I'm Akias Lee, k?" Then I just kiss him. No! This is not good at all.

Maybe I should just cut Natsu off and say we can't meet….EVER! But then he'll meet other girls and then start not liking me and he'll end up marrying some other girl that's not me! NOOOO! NEVER WILL I LET THAT HAPPEN! HE'S MINE! FOREVER AND EVER….oh my god I need to chill. It can't be destined Natsu will love me forever. Though it doesn't hurt to try with him. I feel like he has something that can keep up together.

Confessing is so hard. How do people even do it? How do people even propose?! Damn, I'm sweating at the thought at confessing to him I'm his online girlfriend. Man, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't ever made that account and texted him. Anyways, he'll get super mad. What if he screams at me? What if he hits me? Even worse, what if he breaks up with me?! NO! I can't do this. I don't want to risk breaking our relationship. But if I'm not by his side, other girls will steal him away and he won't even notice. THEN HE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM AND BREAK UP WITH ME! Wa-wa-wa, I just want to curl up into a ball, crying my eyes out. To be honest, it feels good. Releases stress, or well for me.

Sigh. I knew that making this account was a dangerous stunt. Nothing ever ends well. Especially lying about who I am. However, I did it for him! I just love talking to him and I don't want to lose him. I did once, but not this time. You see, we met in third grade (I'm 16, we're in eleventh grade right now) and him and his cousin, which I am best friends with, bullied me. Though I proved to be a girl that send a message to thim like don't mess with me. They liked that so they continued. Me being a don't-mess-with-me girl, bullied them back. We kept going and going, but then his cousin felt bad he treated a girl like that so he stopped and became my friend. We became friendly toward each other, though me and Natsu stayed the same. We had our friend's moments but then went back to bullying each other. He didn't mean anything to me back then, he was just like a side bitch, hehehe. Though, when I was in seventh grade, I asked his cousin about Natsu. His cousin was surprised I even remembered him. He gave Natsu my Instagram and we started texting. Then Natsu asked if I had Facebook and then he sent me a friend request. I accepted and then we started texting on messenger. We were so close and attached to each other. There wasn't a day we didn't go without texting each other. We were so happy. We did fight…a lot. However, I got to admit it was funny. What? Fighting is sometimes is fun, you can even ask Natsu, he will agree.

That's how we met. It was 4 years I hadn't talked to him and then we started talking again for 4 years. Damn, I just noticed. We talked and didn't talk for 4 years. Confused? Okay look, I met him in 3rd grade and then we stopped talking but then we started talking when he and me where in 7th grade. Seven minus three is four. Four years we didn't talk. But then we started talking in 7th grade all the way up to 11th grade. Eleven minus seven is four. Four years we did talk. Yeah I know, a lot of information to take in, but okay.

Natsu and I like have such a history. We became friends by him and his cousin bullying me and me being a don't-mess-with-me girl, bullied them back. Yeah, I showed them who's boss back then. Hell yeah, I was a queen! I kind of still am, ha-ha-ha. Looking back, we had good times with each other. I still remember how I teased Natsu and his cousin for liking this girl they hanged with. That was mad funny because they always blushed. I bet they were fighting over her, LOL! And yes, I use texting language in real life, deal with it. Lol, sorry, I'm being mean. Well, anyways, back to the present.

I really have to think of a plan. Going in with no plan will make me lose in what I want, just like in a game. If you go into battle without a plan, you will die and not get the reward. Sigh, I have this whole school day. I have to accumulate this plan, now. Maybe I'll do it at lunch. I got this! I can do it! After I accumulate the plan, I will put it into procedure after school! Yes! Some leads in what to do!

Wow, if you actually daydream and look into the problem, it's not really stressful nor is it hard. It's pretty easy and stress less! Okay, now I'm being a little too confident. But I can't help but smile so much at my leads. At my start. However, if I get too happy and confident, something bad will happen so I got to cut this down. Just three more minutes and this period will end. Oops, I forgot to tell you. I'm at school, in social studies, oh how I hate this class. I bad at it and it's hard to pay attention because it's boring, lol.

I looked at the clock. 10 more seconds.

3 more seconds.

2 more seconds.

1 more.

 _DINGGGG_

"Wait children!" said Mrs. Sacroeary, my social studies teacher. "Your homework over the spring break is to read lesson 3.4 and do the self-check questions." And of course everyone groaned, including me. I mean it isn't a break if have to do homework. Man I really hate these teachers, oh well I guess. "Oh be quiet. Make sure to do it. Now, you're dismissed."

I got out of the classroom rushing to the roof. Students aren't allowed to go there but my friends and I go there since it's peaceful. We can't do whatever we want and there's no one to supervise us which is awesome. Anyways, my friends are absent so I get to be alone, yay! Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my friends, but I want to create this plan without them knowing. It will be my little secret. So yeah, don't tell anyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people, I'm back with the second chapter^^ Hope you guys like this story as much as I do because I'm proud of this writing piece. Well, I really hope you guys review/favorite/follow, it really means a lot to me. A lot! Okay enough of my yapping, and let's start with the story! Yass, ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

I got up to the roof. No one was here. I took out my lunch from my book bag. You see, I live alone since my dad died 2 years ago. I did get over it. I did love my dad, though he was so mean and cold hearted to me ever since my mom died when I was six years old, so ten years ago. I do miss my parents but I moved forward. However, on their death day, I break. I guess it's traditional.

Anywho, I unwrapped the sandwich I made myself. I made a sandwich with lettuce, chicken, ketchup, and mayo sauce. Yummie!

I also brought coke. I opened it, and drank out of it, like a boss. Sandwich and coke, makes a perfect meal, lol.

After I finished my lunch, I took out my phone and saw I still had 20 minutes left of my lunch period. I took out my binder and began my How-To-Confess-I-Am-Akias-Lee-To-Natsu-plan.

My hand was shaking the whole time while making this plan. I was sweating and was nervous. It was now or never. And if I did this wrong, I would have to compromise which will ruin everything. I have to do this right because if I don't, everything will get ruined. I'm nothing without him. I will be a depression without him and there's no way I'll make another account and start another account. Natsu isn't that dumb to know it's not me.

After 20 minutes, I finally finished my plan. Took up one page, double sided! Wow. Well now, I have to memorize it. But I can't do it all now. I guess I'll have to memorize it during my next 3 classes.

 _DINGGG_

Ugh, class time, "yippee."

* * *

~Time skip to last period.

"And now class," said my ELA teacher. "I hope you guys enjoy your break! Remember, sleep in, _every day_!" Everyone laughed, including me. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you guys your homework!" everyone groaned while she was looking through her piles of papers on her desk. She then said, "Shinke! **(skinke- sike)** You guys don't have any homework," she laughed. "I mean if you did, then I have to grade them and that's too much work." Everyone laughed. I really did love my ELA teachers, she is my favorite. She's funny and jokes a lot. She knows when to have fun and to have a laugh. Her lessons are very fun too!

 _DINGGG_

"See you guys in two weeks!" said my ELA teacher and we got out of the classroom.

Oh my god, plan Natsu time. Maybe I shouldn't do this. I'm not ready to confess. But I have to! We are going to meet up anyways…but I'm afraid. I'm risking our relationship! I lied about myself! Well, only my name, not who I am.

I made up my mind, and I have to do this. My plan is pretty good. I memorize it all during class and only getting some yelling from my teachers since I wasn't paying attention. I got in trouble today for him and lost some of my education for Natsu, and I love school! I mean I am the top student in the whole grade, not to brag, but it's true. I mean, I did get the highest average in the whole grade, so yeah.

I got out of my deep thoughts when there I saw Natsu, all alone, getting out of school. I ran to him, with my heart racing. This is it. It is either succeed or fail in my plan.

Well, this is no problem, I'm just making a big decision that might affect my whole life, no worries. WHO AM I KIDDING, I'M FREAKING NERVOUS AS HELL! OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!

"Natsu!" I cried out while catching up to him.

However, he ignored me and kept walking. Typical *sigh*

"HEY!" I screamed.

He turned around, obviously having an annoyed look. "What the hell you want?"

There were too many people around. I grabbed his arm and forcibly took him to the alleyway that was all abandoned.

"Hey! Where you taking me?" Natsu said angrily.

"Somewhere," I replied.

"Wow, real specific," Natsu said sarcastically.

"I know right," I played along.

Once we reached the alleyway and looked at him. I let go of him his arm too.

"Natsu," I said nervously. Oh god, here we go. Damn, my heart is racing. "I have a confession to make…"

"Well?" he tapped his foot with his arms crossed. "What is it?"

I gulped. "You know that online girlfriend you have, you know Akias Lee."

"Yeah what about her," he paused. Then realization hit him. "Wait a sec! How do you know her?!"

"Because," I looked at the ground, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Because of what?"

I kept silent. This was a bad idea. I should run away. I can't do this. I can't ruin our relationship. I love him. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM!

"Because of what?" He was angry. "C'mon don't keep me waiting."

Though, me being a coward I ran away. I abandoned the plan. I couldn't do it. I love him and there's no way I want to lose him. That's it. It's final. I'm not telling him. I will just wear a disguise to meet up with him next week. I love him, I will not leave him.

* * *

 **Dun-dun-duhhh! What will happen next? What will Natsu do? Does he even care? Who knows! Well, stay tuned for more!**

 **REMEMBER REVIEW!**

 **See ya guys next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I forgot to update, heheh. But i am back now. So yeah, um, enjoy. Please review, that would mean a lot^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

I ran and ran. Running after Lucy. I needed to find out how she found out about Akias. I mean I didn't tell anyone. I didn't even tell my cousin, Gray, which she is best friends with. Even though he is my cousin, I know he will tell her. I mean, I know Lucy likes me. It's really obvious. But I don't like her. I like Akias. Anyways, what if she scares Akias off? Akias might break up with me so then Lucy can get her chance, which there is no way I'll ever accept her as my girlfriend. I love Akias and her only. I feel like she's the one and ONLY one. I'll her mine forever by marrying her one day. Even though it's been a year since I've known her. But she feels like the one, and I will marry her. Man I really love her. I will never ever leave her.

I finally saw Lucy. I saw her taking out her keys and go into her house. Damn, do I really have to climb through the window? I mean, there's no way she'll ever let me go in through the door. Not like I ever did that.

Ha! Looking back, I remember how I climbed into her house through her window, whenever her parents weren't home. It was funny how'd she kick me and scream at me for not using the door like a normal person. I knew she hated it, that's why I continued it. Then she got used to it and didn't get mad. I felt she did like it when I came into the window. It was like a prince trying to see his princess without getting caught by the princess parents. I smiled.

I have to admit it. I do miss her. I miss how we texted every day and all day. I missed how we did projects and homework together. I missed hanging out with her. I miss how her friends and my friends go out and hang. How we partied, how we laughed, how we fought. How we did everything…. I miss it all. Though, we aren't friends anymore and so I have to move on. I have Carla now. Even though she and me don't act like how me and Lucy did. I'm going to change that. We are going to do the things me and Lucy did but even better and under! That's a promise!

I climbed into the window and then hid behind the closet. I don't know why I went behind the closet. Maybe habit? Um, you see, when we were friends, I use to climb through her window and hind behind the closet. So when she came into her room, I could scare her. HA-HA-HA-HA! I still remember how she screamed and that scared face of her's. To be honest, it was cute. I mean her getting mad, scared, it's all too cute, and don't forget funny, ha! The way she smiled and laughed, it was like an angel's voice, I swear. Once I heard her sing, I thought I was hearing god singing. She sounded amazing! I swear, she could beat all those suckers that were in the talent show with out of the room scores. Hell, she can beat every opera and singer in this whole world. And with her looks, she might even be Mrs. Universe. Mrs. Universe is the most beautiful person in the world. I mean, Lucy looks like an angel. Like, look at her big ass. I just want to squeeze and spank it. And don't forget those huge breast of her's. I just want to squeeze and suck on them all day. Now that's heaven. She got a body that every man wants, and I'm one of those man's.

I shook my. I can't believe I'm checking her out! I mean I have a girlfriend! I shouldn't be checking any girl out. I'm loyal. And I have to stay loyal to my girlfriend, Akias!

I stepped out of my hiding space when she entered her room.

"Lucy."

"Natsu?!" Lucy's eyes were wide open.

"How do you know I'm Akias' boyfriend? Heck, how do you even know her?"

After I posed my question, her face was full of fear. She looked like she wanted to cry.

Then I felt angry. Angry at myself. One time, she cried. I beat the living daylights at the boy that cheated on her. She then cried another time. It was because she was getting cyberbullied. I told the police and they arrested that bastard. But not before I put my knuckles in his face a few times. I absolutely hate when people make her cry. Her angelic face, in tears? I couldn't handle it.

And there, Lucy broke into a cry. She was crying. Right in front of me. All because of me. I immediately hugged her.

"Why are you crying, Luce?" I asked worriedly.

I don't know why I'm doing this. I haven't talked to her for a year now, I hate her. So why am I doing this? And by the way, I nicknamed her Luce, even know she doesn't like the nickname.

"If I tell you how I know her, you'll get mad. And I might ruin yours and hers relationship," she cried.

"What do you mean? Just tell me, please."

She sniffled and I let her go.

"I know Akias Lee because…because I am her."

* * *

 **Me: Is he going to break up with her? Is he going to leave? I don't know. You just have to review and find out. No reviews no update -_- lol just kidding...or am I? LOL I love joking...or am i joking. *evil laugh***

 **Lucy: Please stop confusing the readers...*smh***

 **Natsu: Yeah, stop being annoying...**

 **Me: BE QUIET! I'm out...**

 **Lucy and Natsu: *laughs***


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, I actually got some reviews...I was smiling like an idiot, lol. And I got over 1,000 views, yasss^^. Well~~~ENJOY!**

* * *

"I know Akias Lee because…because I am her."

"What?!" I can't believe this...she's Akias Lee? There's no way! "You're lying!"

And what she did next made me so shocked. Made me want to slap myself of how stupid I was.

She took out her phone and showed me, "Akias's" and I's text messages.

Akias and mine text messages were so similar to Lucy's and mine text messages. Akias and Lucy acted exactly the same. Hell, they were the same person and I didn't even notice! How can I be so oblivious and stupid?!

"So….you're my….you're my online girlfriend…"I was shocked. I mean, I hate her. Tuh, more like love than hate. I know i love her...but things happened. I made myself love someone else. Though it was strange like no wonder I fell in love with "Akias" the minute we started texting. It only took 3 months for us to get together! And then we made plans to meet up next week. Well those plans are gone since we know each other and are freaking right in front of each other.

"I know," Lucy sniffled. "You hate me. And you are probably really mad and want to break up with me. I'm sorry I lied about who I was. But! I acted just like myself, I wasn't fake at all! I made Akias so I can keep talking to you! I loved you and I still do! I never want to lose you! I understand that you want to hit me or break up with me. I know you're really mad at me. I know-"

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu cut off my ratting and kissed me. I was shocked. Why did he kiss me? What the heck is going on right now?

His lips. It was so soft. His kiss was soft. He was gentle. It tasted so good. He tasted good. I've never felt like this before. I felt like I was transported to heaven, and he and me were kissing on a cloud! It felt like paradise.

Of course I kissed back. Then we went in closer and closer. Then we went rough. He licked the bottom of my lips. By doing so, he was asking for entrance to enter my mouth. I happily complied. Then he put his tongue in my mouth, and I put my tongue in his. We were exploring each other's mouth. And man, did he taste wonderful! Us being queens and kings, we fought for dominance. He won, I guess I have to be the underling of his majesty, lol.

After three whole minutes, we finally pulled away.

"Wow," I said amazed. That was the best kiss I ever had. It was my first and it was awesome.

"Wow, indeed," Natsu smiled.

We broke into laughter.

"Wow I'm dumb, you were Akias all along," Natsu said.

"Yup you were. Thank god you are dumb. I mean if you weren't I wouldn't ever gotten away with scheme would I?"

"Yup you wouldn't. That's why I'm glad I was dumb."

"Why are you glad?" I was confused.

"Because~~if I figured you out, then we wouldn't ever date and then we wouldn't ever fell in love." He pinched my nose.

"Oh so you love me? Like me, Lucy?" I pointed at myself.

"Hell yeah I do! Just didn't realize it 'till now." He giggled. So did I.

"Okay then, that's great news. Because I always loved you!" I smiled. I think my smile was just so cute, that's why his face became a tomato.

"This means you're my girl! I get to kiss, hug, and hold you! I get to pick you up like my bride, and hold your hand!" He smirked. "And maybe get a few touches under your skirt and shirt," he winked.

I swear I felt my face get so red like the color of blood. "Shut up!" I steamed with red.

He then exploded into laughter. "Oh my god, you should see your face! I think it's the color of my blood, HA-HA-HA!"

"Shut up! Don't forget, you had the same color when I smiled after I told you I loved you!" I crossed my arms, satisfied that I shut him up.

"Yeah because your smile was too cute," he pinched my cheeks while smiling.

"Yeah it was," I smirked.

"My baby girl looks like an angel."

"My man looks like the devil from Devil part-timer, but even hotter."

We looked at each other's eyes and kissed each other.

Now I know why people confess because, at the end, it's worth it. They get all this happiness. You feel all warm inside. The best feeling in the world.

That night, was the best ever. I mean, when you have a sex like this, it was hard to forget and not smile like an idiot.

Natsu was mine and me, Lucy was his.

That day, Akias Lee was gone and Lucy Heartfillia was back. And we went back to our old ways, but even better….

I'm glad I confessed.

* * *

 **Ok so i have decided i am not going to continue this story so i deleted the other chapter 4 and i am putting this one up. This is the last chapter so pretty please tell me what you think. PLEASEEEE review! And follow and favorite. Have nice day readers, hope to see you again~**


End file.
